LosHeroesDeLas6Naciones
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Los teams de todas las regiones se juntaron e hicieron una especie de alianza para dominar el mundo pokemon, ahora sera trabajo del Alto mando & los campeones encontrar a Ash y sus amigos para que los ayuden en esta misión. ¿Ash y sus amigos podrán con este gran problema? ¿ A que precio? y ¿cuales serán las consecuencias por tener la victoria?.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con decir pokemon me refiero a sus personajes tanto los humanos como las criaturas misteriosas llamadas pokemon y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

Fanfiction_ "Los Heroes de las 6 Naciones"_.

Capítulo 1 "El mundo Pokemon".

Este mundo no es tan distinto al nuestro lo único diferente es que en a los animales se les denomina Pokemon y estos tienen habilidades distintas y pueden aprender ciertos ataques, estas criaturas misteriosas tienen ciertos tipos: Agua, Planta, Fuego, Electricidad, Volador, Hielo, Hada, Dragón, Siniestro, Fantasma entre otros, estas especies se utilizan para tener combates y con ello conocer más a fondo a estas criaturas, las personas que pelean suelen llamarse Entrenadores Pokemon, estos tienen la tarea de capturar a todo pokemon que vean para que los ayuden en su travesía y así ambos hacerse más fuertes, las personas inician un viaje a la edad de 10 años van de ciudad en ciudad buscando un gimnasio en el cual hay una persona llamada Líder que hay que vencer después de derrotarla te explicara donde está el siguiente gimnasio que puedes mejorar y enseñarle a tu pokemon, ellos te hacen entrega de una medalla, tienes que juntar 8 para poder pelear con La Elite 4 (son entrenadores más experimentados) al derrotarlos puedes luchar con el mejor entrenador de todos se le conoce como el Campeón o Maestro Pokemon al derrotarlo automáticamente tú te conviertes en el Campeón. En este mundo hay personas buenas como personas malas que quiere utilizar a los pokemon para sus trabajos sucios y nunca faltan los locos que quieren dominar el mundo como este caso…

¿? –Compañeros míos los eh reunido a todos ustedes para formar una alianza y poder conquistar las 6 Naciones!. Decia un tipo castaño, aperlado, de traje naranja.

¿? –Todos tenemos diferentes ideales Giovanni ¿Cómo estás seguro que no nos traicionaremos?. Dijo el líder del equipo Galaxia

Giovanni –Todos saldremos ganando mi querido Cyrus, tú te encargas de la región Sinnoh, y cada organización de otra Nación así todo estará en calma y tendremos el control absoluto!

Lysson –Bueno y ¿Cómo planeas controlar al mundo entero? . cuestiono el pelirrojo

Giovanni –Ah que bueno que lo preguntas! Mis secuaces y yo hemos estado trabajando en un arma que logre sacar nuestras habilidades y mejorarlas al 120% para esto se necesita succionar un poco de aura y en este reloj (un reloj de mano color negro y donde marca la hora en lugar de ello está un rectángulo donde se introduce el aura) se encargara de hacer el proceso, después nosotros tendremos el poder para controlar personas y pokemons! Y con esto me refiero a que controlemos a los mejores pokemons! Como lo son Arceus, Darkrai, Xearnas entre otros que nos ayudaran en nuestros planes quieran o no!.

Charon –Oye Giovanni ¿y cuáles son las consecuencias de usar ese aparato para tener "poderes"?. Pregunta el anciano científico

Giovanni –El caso es que al usarlo te vuelves más fuerte! Y nosotros queremos dominar el mundo! ¿están conmigo o no?. Todos los villanos no muy convencidos toman los relojes que se le fueron entregando y antes de ponérselos Giovanni les dio una demostración levantando el mismo un vehículo y controlando un pokemon, con esto los presentes se pusieron el reloj y en eso empiezan a sentir como el aparato se encarna en su muñeca y una especie de luz los cubre por completo 10 segundos después estaba todo normal.

Tabitha –¿Esto es todo? ¿Qué sigue Giovanni?

Giovanni –Mis queridos aliados no coman ansias hay que planear todo perfectamente por hoy la reunión se ha terminado dentro de 3 dias nos pondremos en contacto y empezaremos las misiones para conseguir los artefactos que necesitamos y luego de ello los pokemons que nos ayudaran en nuestro plan! Viva la maldad!. Dicho eso todos se retiran, mientras tanto en la región Sinnoh, en el pueblo de hojas gemelas, apenas habían transcurrido 1 semana desde que finalizo la liga y Ash había quedado entre los 4 mejores.

Dawn –Entonces…¿Ya mañana se irán tú y Brook?. La pequeña Dawn se encontraba sentada su cama y en sus piernas estaba su fiel Piplup.

Ash –Así es Dawn tengo que irme a casa, mama debe extrañarme ¿verdad pikachu?. El amarillo solo dice "pika" con una sonrisa, pero Dawn demuestra un poco de tristeza y baja su cabeza, Ash se percata de esto y se paró camino hacia ella y con su mano derecha le levanto la cara y le dijo "Dawn no te preocupes nos volveremos a ver! Eso tenlo por seguro!" ella le sonríe, y el día de partir a Kanto llego, en el ferry Ash y Brook ya se encontraban a bordo y empezó a moverse en dirección a su región, ella les dice un adiós con su mano derecha y derrama unas cuantas lagrimas junto con piplup de verdad que se habían encariñado. En la casa del azabache…

Ash –Mama! Ya llegue! Mama! Tengo hambre! Quiero una hamburguesa! (se da cuenta que no hay nadie) Que raro pikachu no parece haber alguien en esta casa! Ya se iré con el profesor!. Al llegar al laboratorio. "¿Hay alguien? Tracy? Porfesor?" y en eso salen de sorpresa todos sus amigos (incluso Dawn, ¿Cómo? Magia pokemon :3) y su mama que lo abraza fuertemente, después el profesor lo felicita y en eso entran todos sus pokemons y lo tumban de alegría al verlo en especial Beilif, él también está muy contento! Pero eso es algo que duraría muy poco…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 El comienzo

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con decir pokemon me refiero a sus personajes tanto los humanos como las criaturas misteriosas llamadas pokemon y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

Fanfiction_ "Los Heroes de las 6 Naciones"_.

Capítulo 2 "El comienzo"

Después de la gran bienvenida del joven Ash todo parecía estar muy tranquilo hasta que empezaron los estragos en todas las naciones (un día antes de irse a Kalos y que todo lo malo empezara).

Ash –¿Entonces profesor usted me recomienda ir a Kalos?. Decía esto mientras comía unos ricos hotcakes hechos por su madre.

Oak –Así es Ash me han dicho que hay muchos pokemones que no hay por aquí y sería una buena experiencia para ti! Además el profesor Ciprés amigo mío me contó que él está estudiando algo nuevo llamado "megaevolucion" con una especie de piedra y otro artefacto no estoy seguro, podrías ir visitarlo y haber que te dice de eso, Delia estos hotcakes están deliciosos!. Decía mientras comía uno y otro bocado.

Delia –Gracias profesor! Hijo entonces ¿iras a Kalos?

Ash –Si mama! Tengo que ir! Quiero entrar a la liga y ver los nuevos pokemones que hay haya! Estamos listos ¿Verdad pikachu?. La ratita solo dice "pika!" con una sonrisa para su entrenador.

Oak –Bien entonces me pondré en contacto con el profesor para informarle que vas rumbo a Kalos. Después de esto Ash ya estaba listo para irse, una despedida muy empalagosa por parte de su mama y los mejores deseos del profesor con eso ya estaba más que listo, como siempre empezaría de cero sin ningún pokemon mas que su fiel amigo pikachu y antes de que tomara el avión a Kalos una vos muy familiar se acerca gritando "Ash! Ash! Espérame!" el voltea y en efecto: Dawn.

Ash –Dawn ¿Qué pasa?

Dawn –Quiero ir contigo ¿puedo?. Aún estaba algo agitada

Ash –Claro que si Dawn! Entre más seamos siempre será mejor!. Ambos abordaron el avión y ahí iban recordando viejos tiempos, riendo, bromeando y disfrutando tanto uno como del otro, Dawn no lo quería admitir pero en su viaje con Ash de alguna manera ella siente que maduro un poco y que a donde el valla ella siempre querrá ir con el aun no entiende por qué pero está decidida a descubrirlo en este viaje y valla que lo descubriría pues jamás se habrían imaginado todo lo que les pasaría.

Ash –Bien llegamos a Kalos!, según el profesor Oak debemos ir a Ciudad Luminalia ahí está el laboratorio del profesor Ciprés. Después de una larga caminata por fin llegaron al laboratorio pero llegaron en el momento en que una chica en especial estaba escogiendo su pokemon.

Ciprés –Adelante!, tú debes de ser Ash ¿Verdad? El profesor Oak me informo que vendrías para Kalos, mucho gusto yo soy el profesor Ciprés. Saluda cordialmente a Dawn y Ash

Ash –Mucho gusto profesor! Ella es Dawn mi…(interrumpido por el profesor)

Cipres –Tu novia supongo ehh picaron! Es una chica linda! (le toca el brazo con el codo y un mirada picara, con estos comentarios ambos se sonrojan).

Dawn –No somos no..novios!

Ciprés –Oh lo entiendo! Entonces estas soltero, oh! Rayos perdonen tengo a una chica que iniciara su viaje y esta eligiendo su primer pokemon ¿quieren ver?. Ambos asienten y llegan al salón donde está la chica castaña. –Bueno Serena estas a puno de iniciar tu aventura pokemon y para ello necesitas un compañero, aquí tienes 3 opciones la primera es Chespin (sale de su pokebola) tipo planta, la segunda es Fennekin(sale de la pokebola) tipo fuego y por ultimo Froakie (sale de la pokebola) tipo agua, ¿a quién escoges?.

Ash –Valla todos están tan geniales! Cualquiera que elijas Serena sé que será un gran compañero!

Serena –Gra…(Viene su flashback de cuando conoció a Ash de niños "_No puede ser! Es el! Es el! Ash! Esta aquí en Kalos!")_

Dawn –Ash! Deja que escoja su pokemon, lo siento jeje .Se lleva a Ash a su lado y lo toma del brazo, ¿celos quizá? Serena es bonita.

Serena –Bien yo creo que ya sé a quién elijo (pensamiento de Serena "_¿Quién rayos es ella? Y ¿Por qué esta tan pegada a Ash? ¿Sera su novia? Rayos! No puedo viajar entonces con el…) _Fennekin. Dicho eso el profesor se lo entrego con su pokebola, le dio sus 5 restantes, su pokedex y le deseo mucha suerte en su viaje, Serena se despidió del profesor y compañía, el profesor amablemente también les obsequio a Ash y Dawn la dex y unas cuantas pokebolas, y se pusieron a tomar un poco de té con galletas.

Ciprés –Así es Ash estoy estudiando la "megaevolucion" aún hay muchas cosas que investigar sobre ello pero quien tenga una _megapiedra_ puede lograr que su pokemon tenga la "megaevolucion" pero para lograrla tienes que tener un vínculo muy poderoso con tu pokemon pues no sabes que tan fuerte se puede hacer.

Ash –Valla la megaevolucion se oye complicada. Unas horas más tarde ya tenían que irse para emprender el viaje , se despidieron del profesor y se fueron al gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia el cual no los dejo entrar hasta que tuvieran mínimo 5 medallas así que tuvieron que irse de ciudad Luminalia para dirigirse a otra ciudad, mientras tanto en una junta con todos los del Alto Mando y los campeones de todas las Regiones(estaban en una sala muy amplia, todos sentados en una mesa redonda).

Sixto –Tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar!

Mento –Apoyo a Sixto! Esa junta que hicieron los equipos Aqua,Magma,Galaxia,Flare y Roket no debe de traer nada bueno!

Cintia –Lo sé pero no podemos hacer nada hasta ver pistas de lo que están tramando!

Lance –Sé que es frustrante no hacer nada por ahora pero en cuanto veamos anomalías en cualquier región hay que contactarnos en todo momento.

Dianta –Es verdad así que nos mantendremos comunicados con estos celulares (les entrega un celular pequeño a cada uno), hasta entonces Altos Mandos y Campeones.

_Zelaya: Y así esta el segundo capitulo :)! agradezco a los que tomen su tiempo de leer mi escrito GRACIAS!_


	3. Chapter 3 Problemas

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con decir pokemon me refiero a sus personajes tanto los humanos como las criaturas misteriosas llamadas pokemon y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

Fanfiction_ "Los Heroes de las 6 Naciones"_.

Capítulo 3 "Problemas…"

Green –¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué buscas aquí en Kanto?

¿? –Mi nombre es Lysson y tengo un mensaje para todos ustedes campeones y alto mando, Pyroar démosle el mensaje al mocoso! (audazmente sale el león feroz).

Green –No me das miedo! Scizor! Yo te elijo!. Y dicho esto empieza un combate increíble, Green tenía las de ganar pues aunque Pyroar fuera tipo fuego/normal se las arregló para tener algo de ventaja pero la confianza fue demasiada y con un lanzallamas muy poderoso Scizor quedo fuera de combate, y Lysson le ordeno a su pokemon una embestida hacia Green la cual fue muy certera este cae gravemente al piso escupiendo saliva y tosiendo, en eso Lysson se acerca lo toma de su camisa del cuello para ser exactos y lo levanta.

Lysson –Escucha con atención niño idiota dile a esos inútiles que no pueden hacer nada contra nosotros! Y que ni lo intenten! Pues saldrán perdiendo ustedes más que nosotros!

Green –Suéltame! Maldito! Jamás nos rendiremos siempre pelearemos el mal nunca triunfa!. En eso Lysson recuerda el reloj que como ya está encarnado a él ya puede usarlo y pronuncia unas palabras extrañas que Green no pudo diferenciar y con eso hace que Green quede hipnotizado para dar el mensaje, minutos más tarde se escucha que Green localiza a todos los del alto mando y campeones en una especie de video-llamada.

Lorelei –¿Qué pasa Green? Estoy en medio de una batalla, espero sea importante!

Cintia –Tranquila Lorelei, dinos Green ¿qué pasa?

Green –Escuchen muy bien idiotas! Yo soy Lysson el jefe del equipo Flare y vine a retar a su amigo y es tonto en batallas! Con esto me doy cuenta que ustedes no tendrán nada para ganarnos! Jaja! Son patéticos!. En eso Green cae al suelo inconsciente y el jefe del team Flare regresa a su guarida, minutos más tarde tienen otra llamada.

Dianta –¿Qué ocurre Tileo?

Tileo –A..mi…ta…tam..bien…m..me..vis..ito..el..mag…(se desmalla).

Cintia –Esto no es bueno, rápido Bruno y Dracena ustedes recojan a Green y Tileo , en 20 minutos nos reuniremos en el despacho!. 20 minutos después.

Sixto –Y ¿ahora que aremos?

Alecran –Están atacando a todos!

Cintia –Buscan intimidarnos! No podemos dejarnos! Cuando Green y Tileo despierten nos dirán con detalle que paso para poder contraatacar. Cuando por fin despertaron Green y Tileo les contaron de cabo a rabo lo que paso.

Steven –¿Estás diciendo que saco una especie de reloj y te controlo con eso?. Lo dijo en modo de sarcasmo

Green –Sé que suena descabellado pero… así fue como paso!

Tileo –Le creo a Green porque en mi batalla algo raro tenía el pokemon no sé cómo explicarlo su mirada estaba perdida y los ataques no eran normales!

Cintia -¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Tileo –El que me ataco usaba pokemon tipo fuego y de la nada su pokemon saco un ataque agua, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Malva –¡¿Contra quienes estamos luchando?!

Cintia –Cálmense! Tenemos que buscar cualquier tipo de información en las computadoras o libros lo que sea! Algo tiene que salir! . Todos se ponen a trabajar, 2 horas más tarde.

Karen –No encuentro nada! Esto es tan molesto!

Gaia –Es verdad! No hay nada sobre un reloj con poderes o lo que sea!

Cintia –Tiene que haber algo! No se den por vencidos!

Lance –Hey! Chicos escuchen esto aquí hay algo similar dice que el _regarder la vie loin (_reloj quita vida) es un aparato el cual succiona aura y lo transforma en una especie de "poder" suprema, nuestros ancestros lo usaron para una guerra pero vieron que su magnitud era tal cual que hasta podía controlar humanos y pokemones legendarios, eso se salió de control y antes de que lo lamentaran, los escritos para realizar el reloj se escondieron en las Ruinas Alfa y lo demás son fotografías de cómo debe quedar el reloj.

Cintia –Esto es mucho más grande de lo que pensamos pero hay que combatir fuego contra fuego! Tenemos que pedir ayuda a los profesores de las naciones y a cierta persona. Dicho esto nos pasamos ahora con Ash quien está en una batalla muy reñida con Violeta la cual después logra vencerla con pikachu y su nuevo amigo fletchinder, ella le entrega su primera medalla y cuando se dirigen a la siguiente medalla de Ash algo los interrumpe.

¿? –Tu eres ¿Ash Kechum? Y usted ¿Dawn?. Cuestiona Dianta.

Ash –Asi es y ¿usted es?. En eso Dawn le da un zape a Ash.

Dawn –Como que no sabes quién es! Ella es Dianta! La campeóna de esta región!.

Ash –¿Y tú como sabes eso?

Dawn –Lo acabo de ver en el pokeface! Duh!

Dianta –Ya, necesito que vengan conmigo chicos es urgente! Y agradeceré toda la discreción posible! Andando!. Sin más preámbulos llegaron a un gran salón y al entrar estaban todos los del Alto mundo excepto los campeones pues tenían otra misión en esos instantes.

Narciso –Valla Dianta no tardaste mucho!

Ash –No entiendo que está pasando aquí pero…Quisiera retarlos a todos a una batalla pokemon!

Sixto –Sera después mocoso , me pregunto por qué Cintia tiene tanta confianza en ese niño y sus amigos…

Dawn –Usted dijo Cintia, ¿es muy grabe la cosa?

Cintia –Que bueno que lo preguntas Dawn porque la verdad así es. Cintia llega con May y Drew.

Dawn y Ash –¡Tu!. Refiriéndose a May.

May –Me alegra verlos pero no entiendo muy bien porque estamos aquí…

Cintia –Aún faltan integrantes. En eso entran los otros campeones junto con Misty, Broock e Iris.

Lance –Bien ya que están los 5 reunidos ha llegado el momento de contarles lo que está pasando no solo en Kanto o Hoen si no en todas las naciones!

_Zelaya: Gracias por leer mi escrito! :) y gracias a **Arturodejesus123 & alexissecret **por sus comentarios! :)_


	4. Chapter 4 Dolor

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con decir pokemon me refiero a sus personajes tanto los humanos como las criaturas misteriosas llamadas pokemon y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

Fanfiction_ "Los Heroes de las 6 Naciones"_.

Capítulo _4 "Dolor"_

Mientras el Alto Mando y los campeones les explicaban a los 5 jóvenes lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir con todos los malvados, ellos en ese instante se encontraban en Kalos, en el museo de ciudad Luminalia para ser exactos.

X –Rápido mujer! Entrégame esas piedras! O morirás!. Decía una de las comandantes del equipo flare, quien apuntaba con una pistola a la recepcionista y está por miedo no sabía ni qué hacer entonces le colmo la pacienci le disparo.

Y –Oye! Solo tenías que tomar las piedras de la repisa esa,no había necesidad de matarla como sea vayámonos! Antes de que la policía de Kalos llegue. En eso ambos toman 3 _megapiedras _y salen del lugar dejando un cadáver y nada de pistas, mientras tanto en un lavatorio de Kanto situado en pueblo paleta.

Jessie –Vamos bobo dime ¿Dónde están los archivos sobre los pokemon Mewtwo, Celebi y Giratina?. Le decía la pelirroja al chico dibujante que lo tenían amordazado en una silla.

Tracy –No les diré nada! Pierden su tiempo!

James –Que mal, ya buscamos por todas partes meowth y yo, no hay nada!

Jessie –Escucha mocoso se acabó mi paciencia!. Saca una pistola. –Oh me dices lo que quiero saber o te vas al infierno!

James –Jessie! Nosotros nunca hemos matado!

Jessie –Cállate! Nosotros le servimos a Giovanni y tenemos que hacer todo por el! Ahora tu greñudo nos dices porque nos dices!. Después de esto empezaron a torturar al pobre de Tracy, el gato lo araño horriblemente y James pues aunque no quería lo llego a golpear atroz mente el chico quedo irreconocible, lleno de moretones y una buena cantidad de sangre se derramo pero aun así no hablo, hasta que accidentalmente Jessie tumbo una especie de jarrón el cual contenía unas notas.

James –¿Qué es eso?

Jessie –Son las claves del profesor para su computadora, ¿es enserio?. Mirando al chico de cabellos negros estaba ya casi inconsciente así que no le tomaron más importancia y tomaron toda la información de la computadora. Mientras tanto en un gimnasio de ciudad Petarburgo se encontraba gravemente herido Normal y su esposa e hijo estaban atados de pies a cabeza sin poder hacer nada.

Courtney –Esto te lo ganaste por no querer cooperar con nosotros nada te cuesta decirnos donde se hayan esos artefactos!

Normal –Ja..jama..s!. Realmente estaba grabe, tenía un ojo hinchado y el otro a duras penas lo abría.

Tabitha –Ya vayámonos! Tengo hambre! Y estas personas no cooperaran con nosotros!

Courtney –Se cómo lograr que cooperen! Sal seviper!(sale la serpiente negra) ahora si no me dicen donde hallarlos díganle adiós a su preciado hijo 4 ojos!. Toma bruscamente al pequeño Max y lo pone a un lado del reptil y este está más que preparado para lanzarle el ataque ácido.

Caroline –No! A mi bebe no! Norman! Diles lo que buscan! Piensa en nuestro hijo!. Una madre totalmente desesperada por salvar a su niño

Norman –Caroline! Cariño! Si yo salvo a Max pondré en riesgo a todo el mundo!

Caroline –Me importa muy poco lo que pase al mundo! Yo quiero a mi hijo sano y salvo!

Norman –¡¿Para qué?! Para que viva en un mundo gobernado por gente mala?! ¿eso es lo que quieres?

Courtney –Así que esas tenemos viejo tonto! Piensas sacrificar a tu propio hijo por este mundo! Jaja Bueno tu así lo quisiste! De todas formas tarde que temprano lograremos recaudar la información y tu jamás recuperaras a tu hijo! Seviper empieza con tu ataque ácido de pies a cabeza con el mocoso!. La serpiente empieza su vil ataque y con esto empiezan los gritos del pobre niño.

Caroline –No! MAX! NORMAN HAZ ALGO!. Norman solo bajo su cabeza y empezó a llorar pues no podía hacer nada sus pokemones fueron derrotados y quedaron gravemente heridos y todos sus compañeros corrieron con la misma suerte.

Max –Aaaggghhhh! Pa..pa… ..d..dejes…mo..r..rir…a…M..m..may…

Norman –Perdóname Max! Perdóname!. Después de tan semejante atrocidad Courtney y Tabitha se retiran del lugar dejando a una familia totalmente destrozada, por otro lado en la región Sinnoh en el pueblo Arena para ser exactos el profesor Rowan estaba a punto de salir para verse con los del Alto Mando y compañía.

¿? –¿A dónde cree que va profesor?.

Rowan –Estoy muy ocupado hijo, en otra ocasión.

¿? –houndoom detén al profesor! Usted cooperara con nosotros!. El perro oscuro se posa enfrente del anciano impidiendo el paso y al darse la vuelta descubre al tipo que no lo deja irse.

Rowan –Equipo Galaxia!

Cyrus –A si es profesor y tenemos ciertas preguntas que hacerle!. Dicho esto los demás secuaces del equipo galaxia toman al profesor lo amarran junto con los demás científicos y empiezan a cuestionarlos.

Rowan –Jamás les diremos donde se encuentra Giratina!

Cyrus –No es necesario profesor ya hemos recolectado toda la información necesaria nosotros solo venimos que usted le entregue el mensaje a los idiotas del mando y los perdedores! Dígale que hagan lo que hagan tienen las de perder! Jaja vayámonos y destruyan este lugar! Solo saquen al panzón! Los demás que se mueran!. Mientras tanto en el despacho con los del Alto Mando , los campeones y nuestros héroes.

Ash –Sigo sin entender nada! Como es posible que ellos lograran derrotar a 2 de los mejores entrenadores pokemon!

Dawn –Eso quiere decir que son personas muy poderosas ¿Qué podríamos hacer nosotros? No estamos al nivel de ustedes! Nos harán pedazos!

Cintia –Dawn y Ash! No se preocupen ustedes tienen valor mucho valor y no crean que los mandaremos a la guerra sin armas! Hemos estado investigando hasta el cansancio alguna manera de poder utilizar también el aura para beneficio nuestro! Y con…(le llaman) Permítanme un momento chicos (saca el celular) Cintia, diga… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás seguro Wallace?, entiendo, nos vemos!

May y Drew –¿Qué paso?

Cintia –Ellos empezaron por atacar ya a las naciones y hay muchas personas inocentes muertas y otras en grave peligro lo mismo ocurrió con los pokemon esos desgraciados!

Ash –Eso no lo voy a perdonar! Los pokemon y las personas son inocentes! No tenían por qué haberse involucrado en esto!

Steven –May tengo que hablar contigo es de algo que me informaron hace un momento de ciudad Petalburgo. Él le informa que sus padres están en el hospital muy graves y que Max murió.

May –Noooo! (se cae al piso de rodillas) Max! MI HERMANITO!NO! MALDITOS SEAN EQUIPO MAGMA Y AQUA!. Empieza a golpear con sus pequeños puños el piso en eso Ash no lo pensó 2 veces para ir abrazarla y decirle "Todo va a estar bien May te prometo que pagaran lo que hicieron!" Ella le corresponde el abrazo pero a 2 personitas no les agrado para nada esa escena, no era el momento ni el lugar pero Drew y Dawn sintieron celos.

_Zelaya: Bueno hasta aquí el cap! y gracias a **darkjeff & alexissecret** por sus comentarios :)!_


	5. Chapter 5 El peso de las consecuencias

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con decir pokemon me refiero a sus personajes tanto los humanos como las criaturas misteriosas llamadas pokemon y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

Fanfiction_ "Los Heroes de las 6 Naciones"_.

Capítulo _5 "El peso de las consecuencias"._

Los segundos, minutos y horas pasaron para así cumplir el lapso de 3 días, un tiempo de arduo entrenamiento para Ash y sus amigos impartido por los mejores entrenadores de todas las regiones, haciéndoles ver que lo que estaban viviendo no era algo sencillo y necesitaban cumplir en el menor tiempo posible por más imposible que pareciera, pues lo imposible es la tentación para hacer todo posible...

-Y, ¿qué dices Lance? -preguntó una mujer rubia de vestimenta negra.

-Te seré franco; aún no dominan al 100% el aura en sincronía con su respectivo pokémon, pero... -hizo una pausa el peli rojo, enfocando su mirada en el grupo de Ash, que descansaban momentáneamente-. Uno de ellos, puede ser la excepción.

-Vamos Lance, no seas tan duro con ellos -dijo una mujer de cabellera castaña opaca.

-No es ser duro, Dianta, tiene razón, aunque también no hay que descartar que tarde que temprano los demás podrán hacer lo mismo -dijo un hombre de cabellos plateados-. Pero ese que sobresalga, no se quedara quieto, y podrá estar a la par con nosotros... o quizá hasta otro nivel.

-Eso deseo. He esperado por un gran oponente a futuro ya que Cintia sigue rechazándome-agregó otro hombre, de mayor físico y cabellera naranja con rojo-. A menos que... -dijo, acercándose lentamente a la rubia.

-En tus sueños Alder -respondió elegantemente la campeona de Sinnoh, poniéndole una mano de frente.

-Oh vamos Cinthya, ¿qué tipo de hombre buscas? Tan solo dame una pista, y yo podría ser ese hombre.

-Alder, eso nunca se le pregunta a una mujer, porque al final si no hubiera un misterio en todo cortejo ¿qué sentido tendría intentarlo? Es algo natural en el ser humano buscar retos, no los caminos fáciles -contestó Dianta.

-Nadie me quiere todos me odian... -dijo el máximo representativo de Unova, sentado en una esquina haciendo círculos mientras un aura negra lo rodeaba reflejando su depresión.

-Sigo cuestionando cómo es que es un campeón -dijo Lance, pero entonces miró a Ash, que se mantenía sonriente con su grupo a pesar de todo-. Pero no es algo que me deba seguir preguntando.

-Sé a lo que te refieres -comentó Cintia, sabiendo a quién se refería-. También tengo altas expectativas.

-Bien. Hemos tenido bastante descanso. Es hora de impartir la última lección, el resto correrá por su cuenta -dijo Steven, siendo el primero en levantarse de su lugar para finalizar ese entrenamiento tan duro, 2 horas después Ash y compañía estaban totalmente cansados, sudados, pero lo habían logrado después de tanto esfuerzo lograron ese lazo especial con su pokemon.

–Felicidades mis queridos aprendices han logrado su entrenamiento y ahora pueden enfrentarse a esos tipos pero ojo! No deben de subestimarlos! No sabemos qué trampas tengan y en estos días han logrado atemorizar a todas las naciones es momento de que nosotros y ustedes logremos limpiar este mundo de esos tipejos!. Dijo la rubia que responde a Cintia

May –Yo me quiero encargar de liquidar a los de mi región!

Green –Se cómo te sientes jovencita pero todo a su tiempo! Primero será ir por la región Kanto y Johto ya que el equipo Roket lidera esas naciones es el team más numeroso y así se enteraran de que nosotros no dejaremos que el mal triunfe!, Así que Ash, Brook y Misty vienen conmigo para limpiar Kanto.

Lance –Entonces Dawn, May , Drew e Iris vendrán conmigo para limpiar la región Johto, que la suerte este siempre de su lado amigos míos.

Green–Lo mismo digo Lance lo mismo digo, y cuando terminemos de limpiar la basura de ambas regiones nos veremos en el monte plateado!. Y así fue se despidieron pero sabrían que no sería la última vez que se verían pues aún faltan más naciones que salvar!, Green y sus nuevos compañeros llegar por fin a Kanto , en casa de Green.

Green –Bien estos son los planos, al parecer su nido del mal está en la ruta 8 tenemos que llegar haya y entrar! No llamaremos la atención así que traje esto (saca unos disfraces del team roket) pónganselos. Después de esto llegan al paradero de los malvados y logran entrar con éxito pero al llegar al último piso con Giovanni Ash no se esperaba lo que vio.

Ash –Venimos a detenerte equipo roket! . Abre la puerta de una patada y en eso Giovanni solo gira su silla y a su lado su fiel persian.

Giovanni –Que bueno que estén aquí los estaba esperando y ellos también!. Con un control remoto hace levantar una pared y ahí están Tracy, el profesor Oak , las hermanas de Misty, Los padres de Brook y sus hermanos pero lo más impactante para Ash fue ver a su madre Delia ahí. Llegaron a tiempo para ver morir a su familia, ustedes deciden a se unen a mí y controlan el mundo o su familia perecerá y ustedes serán esclavos míos por toda la eternidad! Jaja no tienen salvación!

(ACLARACIÓN SOBRE LA REGIÓN UNOVA)

_Zelaya: Como no eh visto por completo (y no lo pienso ver ¬¬) pokemon Black and white no meteré al alto mando ni a __ni tampoco al E. plasma ya que se muy poco de ellos y pues tampoco eh jugado esas versiones, Iris y Alder no aparecerán por mucho solo un poco después ya no habrán mas personajes de Unova.__ Bueno era todo por decir y nuevamente doy Gracias a__ **Arturodejesus123 & alexissecret **y a los demás por darse un tiempo para leer este fanfic!_


	6. Chapter 6 Ash te quiero

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con decir pokemon me refiero a sus personajes tanto los humanos como las criaturas misteriosas llamadas pokemon y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

Fanfiction_ "Los Heroes de las 6 Naciones"_.

Capítulo _6 "Ash te quiero…"_

Giovanni –Que bueno que estén aquí los estaba esperando y ellos también!. Con un control remoto hace levantar una pared y ahí están Tracy, el profesor Oak , las hermanas de Misty, Los padres de Brook y sus hermanos pero lo más impactante para Ash fue ver a su madre Delia ahí. Llegaron a tiempo para ver morir a su familia, ustedes deciden o se unen a mí y controlan el mundo o su familia perecerá y ustedes serán esclavos míos por toda la eternidad! Jaja no tienen salvación!.

Ash –Maldito…(se muerde el labio, una hora antes en Ciudad Espina Negra, para los que no la recuerden esta ciudad está situada en la cima de una montaña y ahí se encuentra el ultimo gimnasio tipo Dragon y también está la guarida dragón donde actualmente están nuestros héroes Lance, May, Drew, Dawn e Iris los cuales estaban en una gran batalla con los últimos sobrevivientes del equipo Roket en esa región.)

May –Blaziken patada de fuego! . Ella estaba en la espalda de su fiel pokemon y este la obedece salvando así a Dawn de un ataque muy certero y mortal.

Dawn –May! Te debo una gracias!

May –Estas loca! Tienes que tener más cuidado! Por eso casi mueres! Y aun no terminamos ni de limpiar todas las naciones! Sé más cuidadosa!

Dawn –Lo siento May pero tengo un mal presentimiento, Ash me necesita!. Empiezan a "discutir" mientras luchan con sus adversarios.

May –No! Aquí nos necesitan! Tenemos que terminar aquí!. En eso audazmente Lance da un salto y caí en medio de las 2

Dawn –Lance?

Lance –Escúchenme niñas esto es muy importante y nuestras vidas están en riesgo, tenemos que concentrarnos para sobrevivir y salvar a todas las naciones! (golpea a un miembro del team roket que se aproximaba por detrás) Iremos a Kanto cuando terminemos de luchar por aquí ya solo quedan estos tipos del team roket

Dawn –Lo siento Lance pero yo tengo que ir con Ash. Cuando estaba dispuesta a irse.

Lanche –Si te vas ya no serás bienvenida aquí como ayudante! Por dejarnos abajo en esa región Dawn!.

Dawn –Ash me necesita en Kanto!. Le grita al campeón

Lance –No me grites niña! ¡¿Cómo estas segura?! Tal si ellos ya ganaron la batalla haya y tu preocupándote cuando aquí aun no terminamos!

Dawn –Lance yo lo siento pero (le da una sonrisa) Ash me necesita, lo sé , lo siento en mi corazón por que yo..yo.. lo quiero mucho! Perdónenme por favor! (sale corriendo de la guarida dragón dejando a todos sorprendidos lo cual dura poco por los miembros restantes que no se dejan vencer fácilmente). En la región Kanto con Ash y compañía.

Giovanni –Entonces Ash ¿Qué dices?

Ash –Yo…

Misty –Ash! No lo hagas!

Giovanni –Todos deberían unirse a mí, sus familias están en riesgo ¿piensan sacrificar a más personas? Ustedes nunca tuvieron las de ganar su destino es servirme a mí! (Ash solo agacha su cabeza y aprieta sus puños del coraje, no puede hacer nada por sus seres queridos).

Ash –Si los dejaras ir yo…(Se escucha una explosión y se crea un gran agujero en una pared)

Brook –¡¿Qué paso?!. Rápidamente se ve como una pequeña silueta logra liberar a todos los rehenes quienes caminan rumbo hacia nuestros héroes, Giovanni por la explosión se cayó de su silla y apenas se estaba levantándose preguntando " ¡_¿Quién demonios se atrevió?!_", y de los escombros y el polvo que se levantó se mira una silueta muy familiar para Ash y Brook.

¿? – ¡Ash no está solo!

Ambos –Dawn!

Green –¿Qué hace ella aquí? Se supone que debe estar con Lance!. Antes de que ella llegara con sus compañeros Giovanni la toma por atrás y le pasa su brazo derecho por su cuello y con el otro tiene una pistola apuntándole.

Giovanni –Eres muy valiente niña pero no creas que yo me tiento el corazón solo porque eres mujer, ya me cansaron de sus juegos infantiles, si no dejan su estupidez de querer detenernos la ma…(En eso un fogoso Dragonite noquea a Giovanni dejándolo caer en el piso)

Green –Ya era hora, Lance!

Lance –Lamento la demora…(Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras se encargaron de amordazar a Giovanni junto con los demás miembros que quedaban ahí y someterlos a una especie de cárcel donde no tendrían contacto alguno con la sociedad y pasarían ahí el resto de sus días , 2 regiones limpias faltan 4, más tarde en casa de Ash).

Green –¡Enserio llegaron en el momento indicado!

Lance –Escuchen hay algo que tengo que informarles. Se puso serio y subió sus manos a su barbilla en posición de pensante.

Ash –¿Qué pasa?

Lance –¿No han notado que alguien más falta por aquí? Es decir recientemente la conocieron tal vez no la recuerden mucho pero fue buena entrenando como todos ustedes!

Ash –Acaso te refieres a….

Todos –Iris!

Lance –Exactamente! Ella! Ella ya no podrá volver al equipo!

Dawn –¿De que estas hablando?

Lance –Por tus imprudencias! Dawn ella está muerta!. Todos quedaron en Shock excepto May y Drew que solo estaban cabizbaja.

Dawn –Pero que…?

Lance –Te fuiste no importándote nada…(flashback)

Drew –Oh no! May cuidado! Roselia hojas navaja!. Logra salvar a su querida May quien ya estaba muy agotada junto con Blaziken.

May –Gracias Drew te debo una!

Iris –¿Por qué se fue Dawn? La necesitamos!

Lance –No importa, podremos con esto!. Y en eso sale el último miembro del equipo roket en la salida de la cueva.

MiembroDER –No saldrán de aquí! (saca un control remoto y lo apachurra, seguido de eso se empieza a desmoronar la cueva) Jajaja pusimos bombas por todos lados ustedes no tienen salvación! (sale corriendo)

Lance –Maldicion! Tengan cuidado muchachos! Dragonite yo te elijo! Aerodactyl necesito tu ayuda! Escuchen amigos necesito que los carguen a ellos y los lleven hasta la salida lo más rápido posible! (él se monta en el cuello de Dragonite y este pokemon toma con sus brazos a May, y el otro pokemon toma a Iris y Drew pero no contaron con que una gran roca tirara a los ultimos mencionados)

Iris –Aggghhh! .Se queja pues la roca lastimo su pierna.

Drew –Compañera! ¡¿Esas bien?!, LANCE! LANCE!. Este gira y le ordena a Dragonite regresar y cambia lugar con Drew, su Aerodactyl quedo inconsciente por el aterrizaje forzoso no le quedo de otra más que caminar muy rápido con Iris apoyándose en él.

Lance –Vamos Iris! Tu puedes tienes que ser fuerte!. May y Drew solo volteaban muy preocupados hasta que llegaron al final de la cueva y Lance e Iris estaban por llegar al final cuando la morena logra ver que caerá una gran roca impidiéndoles el paso entonces ella tenía 2 opciones o iban a ese paso y se quedaban ahí encerrados muriéndose o lo salvaba y seguían con la misión, pues ella opto la segunda y Lance solo siente como es empujado fuertemente por la morena y cuando estuvo 3 segundos fuera de la guarida la gran roca cayo bruscamente sobre la salida y toda la cueva en cuestión de minutos cayo.

May –No! Iris! .Se voltea y como a su lado estaba Drew, este la abraza y ella empieza a llorar amargamente.

(Fin del flashback)

Ash –No puedo creerlo! Ella murió…

Lance –Si! Lamentablemente! y ya que Dawn me desobedeció la expulsaremos del grupo si no obedece mis órdenes alguien más podría morir como hoy!

Green –Creo que estas siendo muy duro con la chica ella llego en el momento justo cuando estábamos a punto de caer!

Lance –Pero eso significo que muriera Iris!

Green –Esta misión es así de riesgosa sabían que podrían morir y ellos así aceptaron la misión!

Lance –Bien si quieren que más gente muera quédense con ella y yo RENUNCIO! Háganle como puedan!. Se retira el peli rojo azotando la puerta.

_Zelaya : Gracias a **Arturodejesus123 & alexissecret** por sus comentarios! y Gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempo para leer este trabajo mio :)! SALUDOS!._


	7. Chapter 7 Sentimientos

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con decir pokemon me refiero a sus personajes tanto los humanos como las criaturas misteriosas llamadas pokemon y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

Fanfiction_ "Los Heroes de las 6 Naciones"_.

Capítulo _7 "sentimientos…"_

Después de una larga y pacífica noche tras eventos sumamente fuertes, el sol hacía notar su presencia en una casa, despertando a más de un miembro que aparentemente no tuvieron dificultad alguna para levantarse, pues sabían y estaban conscientes que tarde que temprano todo puede ocurrir. Y esto era lo que más tenía pensativo a un chico, que se encontraba afuera tomando aire fresco, acompañado de un agradable silencio.

-Buenos días, Ash -dijo una voz aguda.  
>-Buenos días, Dawn -se dio media vuelta y se encontró con la hermosa joven de cabellos azules y ojos zafiro.<br>-Es raro verte madrugar, me cuesta creer, ya que en Sinnoh eras el más dormilón y perezoso -bromeó.  
>-No sé si tomarlo como un halago o preocuparme porque me estás diciendo que parezco un Slaking -dijo el azabache llevándose su mano a la barbilla, pensando en posibilidades.<br>-Eso yo ya no lo dije, tú solito te estás clasificando. Aunque... yo diría que más bien eres un Snorlax -dijo Dawn, sacando su lengua en forma de burla.  
>-Me declaro culpable -contestó Ash con una sonrisa, mientras el viento de la fría pero agradable mañana jugaba con su rebelde cabello negro-. Dawn... tengo una pregunta...<br>-¿Qué es? -dijo confundida la coordinadora.  
>-No me mal interpretes pero, ¿cómo es que sabías que estaba en un aprieto? Recuerdo no haber visto algún pokémon de nuestro grupo seguirme o a alguien más.<br>-Yo... -dijo nerviosa, pues no esperaba que un chico tan distraído e inocente como Ash preguntase algo como eso.

Mientras tanto, adentro de la acogedora casa, en la sala, una chica castaña y un joven peli verde hablaban tranquilamente, salvo que uno de ellos estaba inconforme, ya que quería hablar de algo en específico.

-May -dijo el de cabello verde.  
>-Dime, Drew -contestó la oji azul.<br>-May, después de todo lo ocurrido, yo... -tomó aire y se armó de valor, era hoy o nunca lo que saldría de su boca para determinar su futuro-, quiero protegerte, sé que estamos ante una situación de vida o muerte, y no soportaría ver que te ocurriera lo mismo que a los demás que han dado lo mejor de sí y terminaron de una manera injusta. Tal vez no sea como Ash o como Lance en cuanto a habilidad o determinación, pero yo...  
>-Drew -dijo May, interrumpiendo al coordinador peli verde al poner una mano sobre una de las de él-, confió plenamente en ti, y sé que estarás cuando más te necesite, porque... sólo a ti confió mi vida -dijo sonriente y a la vez sonrojada la mujer.<br>-May -dijo Drew sorprendido y a la vez feliz internamente.  
>-Ejem... -tosió una tercera persona.<br>-¡Misty! -exclamaron ambos individuos, separándose bruscamente acompañados de un fuerte sonrojo que pintaba en sus mejillas.  
>-Eh, no es mi intención interrumpir pero ¿han visto a Ash?<br>-Sí, salió hace unos momentos a tomar algo de aire con Dawn -contestó Drew, algo que ocasionó una mueca de molestia en Misty.  
>-Ya veo. Pueden continuar, gracias -dijo del todo no conforme la lider de agua al imaginarse una escena de Ash con Dawn, por lo que se alejó y dejó a la castaña y al peli verde solos.<br>-¡No es lo que crees! -dijeron Drew y May, pero al escucharse se vieron mutuamente y volvieron a sonrojarse aún más, ocasionando un silencio incómodo.

Volviendo al exterior, un azabache esperaba a por la respuesta de su amiga, que sólo se había llevado su mano al pecho, seguido de jalar un poco de aire y así finalmente responderle a una cuestión aparentemente fácil, pero para ella lo más difícil del mundo, porque en su mente corría una idea extra al tener una oportunidad por el ambiente y la circunstancia de estar únicamente los dos sin nadie más.

-Podrías decir que fue instinto, Ash -dijo Dawn-. Pero fue más que eso.  
>-¿Más que eso? No entiendo -dijo más que confundido el morocho.<br>-Ash, desde que te fuiste de Sinnoh, y te volví a ver por este asunto, supe la razón por la que siempre me preguntaba por ti -dijo sonrojada la joven de ojos zafiros-. Ash, tú me g...  
>-Ash, me ayudarás con el desayuno el día de hoy -dijo inesperadamente una mujer tomándolo del brazo.<br>-¡Misty! Espera un momento, yo no cocino -se excusó el azabache.  
>-¿Y? Eso no te da el derecho a no querer aprender, así que adentro -y sin pedir opiniones extras, entró con el chico a la casa, con una sonrisa oculta de lado a lado.<br>-Mm... -pronunció Dawn, mirando de mala gana a Misty. Una vez estando todos en la cocina con sus respectivas porciones de waffles, huevos estrellados, tocino dorado y jugo al gusto, uno resaltaba entre el grupo al comer como bestia pero con sumo gusto, algo que no era de sorprenderlos.

-¡Gracias por la comida! -dijo Ash, llevando su plato al lava trasto.  
>-Déjalo ahí amigo, ya sufriste bajo el mando de Misty al obligarte hacer el desayuno, aunque lo terminé haciendo yo -dijo el chico moreno, quien ante tales palabras recibió un pellizco en su mejilla-. ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Eso duele Misty!<br>-A veces deberías reservarte comentarios que te pueden conllevar a consecuencias -dijo la peli roja con una vena resaltada en su frente.  
>-Ni me lo recuerdes. Ya ni mi madre -agregó Ash.<br>-¿Tú también? -dijo la chica enfadándose más, soltando a Brock.  
>-No gracias -contestó rápidamente para así irse.<br>-A veces me pregunto si es normal -dijo Drew con una gota corriendo por su nuca.  
>-Así siempre ha sido Ash, no es algo nuevo -dijo Brock.<br>-Podrá ser terco pero es muy buena persona -agregó May, cosa que en parte no le agradó a Drew.  
>-Pst, May -susurró Dawn, quien estaba al lado de la castaña.<br>-¿Qué ocurre? -contestó en el mismo tono.  
>-¿Crees poder ayudarme? Necesito que alejes a Misty lo más posible de Ash, quiero decirle algo y...<br>-Ya sé qué quieres decirle, y tienes mi apoyo amiga, descuida -dijo May, guiñándole un ojo, cosa que la hizo sonrojar levemente a su colega y amiga de coordinación.  
>-Gracias. Aguardaré a que termines de desa... -antes de que terminase, May se convirtió por un momento en Ash, es decir, se comió el resto de su comida rápido pero con elegancia y gusto.<br>-¡Gracias por el desayuno!  
>-También descuida May, yo lavaré todo -dijo Brock, quien tenía poco avance en la ingesta de su comida-. ¿Quieres que te sirva más, Dawn? -preguntó al ver el plato de la chica vacío.<br>-No, así estoy bien, muchas gracias Brock -respondió con una sonrisa.  
>-Discúlpenos un momento, saldré brevemente y, necesito que me acompañes Dawn -dijo May, levantándose de su lugar junto con Dawn tomada de la mano.<p>

Dicho pero no hecho, May llegó hasta la salida de la casa, donde a una distancia no tan lejana vio a Ash con Pikachu sentados en el suelo, por lo que el plan avanzo a su siguiente fase.

-¿Necesitas ánimos o algo más? -preguntó la chica de las coletas.  
>-Así estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme -dijo Dawn.<br>-No es nada. Pero a cambio me ayudarás con Drew.  
>-Hecho -y acordando su trato, estrecharon sus manos.<br>-Deja vigilo que Misty no se aparezca, porque algo me dice que no tardará en digerir que fue una mentira. Suerte -dijo May yéndose al otro extremo de la casa.

-¡Ash! Hola de nuevo. Se sienta la peli azul a su lado y casualmente piplup sale de su pokebola para jugar con pikachu, ambos pokemon se retiran un poco de sus dueños.

-Dawn no me dejaste muy bien en claro lo de hace rato ya que Misty me molesto con eso del desayuno…y pues yo amm realmente quisiera saberlo.

-Bien Ash pues veras la cuestión es que tú me…tú me…gus…t..as…(la última palabra la susurro tan despacio que ni Ash entendió nada)

-Lo siento Dawn no te escuche pero sabes realmente agradezco tener una muy buena _amiga _ como tú a mi lado que siempre está en esos momentos tan difíciles para mí en verdad gracias Dawn!.

-Ah..claro Ash para eso están los amigos. Dijo cabizbaja y con un tono triste

-¿Qué ocurre Dawn?. Y cuando estaba a punto de confesarle de nuevo sus sentimientos y decirle que ella no lo ve como amigo llegan todos: May jalando a Misty del brazo, Drew ,Brook y Green.

-Chicos! Ah llegado la hora de partir, tenemos que llegar con los demás y dar el reporte de las bajas y altas que tuvimos mientras limpiamos estas 2 naciones, andando que sea rápido!. Dijo el campeón de Kanto y así se da por terminado el pequeño descanso.

_Zelaya: Nuevamente agradezco a **Arturodejesus123 **& **alexissecret** por sus comentarios y a los demas que se han dado un tiempo de leer este fanfic! :)_


	8. Chapter 8 Nuevos reclutas

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con decir pokemon me refiero a sus personajes tanto los humanos como las criaturas misteriosas llamadas pokemon y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

Fanfiction_ "Los Heroes de las 6 Naciones"_.

Capítulo _8 "Nuevos reclutas"_

-Chicos! Ah llegado la hora de partir, tenemos que llegar con los demás y dar el reporte de las bajas y altas que tuvimos mientras limpiamos estas 2 naciones, andando que sea rápido!. Dijo el campeón de Kanto y así se da por terminado el pequeño descanso. Minutos más tarde se encuentran todos los del alto mando, los campeones y nuestros héroes en una gran mesa redonda.

Delos –Entonces Lance ¿renuncio?. Pregunta el entrenador pokemon de Sinnoh.

Green –Asi es por lo que ya les contamos que sucedió pero si no hubiera llegado la compañera Dawn tal vez ahorita lamentaríamos vidas inocentes!. Dijo el castaño defendiendo en parte a la joven de ojos zafiro.

Cintia –Y bueno por esa decisión un buen elemento ya está descansando. Dijo la campeona de Sinnoh

Dianta –Bueno por todo lo contado hemos tenido 2 bajas y hay que recuperarlas muchachos es por eso que estuve trabajando a 2 personas con el mismo entrenamiento que el de ustedes, ellos son Kalm y Serena, adelante chicos!. Entran ambos chicos, Kalm con su Froakie y Serena con su fiel Fennekin.

Steven –Entonces les doy la bienvenida a Kalm y Serena, muchachos prepárense ya que mañana partimos a Hoen y Sinnoh para combatir y salir victoriosos!.

May susurra –Ya era hora para tomar venganza…

Cintia –Yo me llevaré a Dawn ,Drew, Brook y Kalm.

Steven –Eso me deja a Ash, Misty, Serena y May. Dicho esto se dio por terminada la reunión y cada quien estaba en su mundo cuando de repente una castaña llega para interrumpir a nuestro héroe Ash.

Serena –¡Hola Ash! Espero seamos muy buenos compañeros!. Se sienta a un lado de él.

Ash –¡Claro! Serena tenlo por seguro!

Serena –Ash ¿tienes novia?. El azabache estaba tomando un jugo de sabor manzana el cual escupió al escuchar la pregunta.

Ash –¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Y no tengo novia ni pienso en eso por el momento, salvar al mundo es más importante!.

Serena –Escucha Ash iré al grano! Me gustas y are lo posible por que tú me correspondas, después de la misión quiero tener una cita contigo y no aceptare un "no" como respuesta ¿entendiste?. Se levanta pero antes de ello lo toma sorpresivamente de sus cachetes y le planta un beso rápido ni el mismo Ash lo vio venir pero el problema es que una chica de cabellos azules fue espectadora de tal escena y al ver el beso salió corriendo de ahí dolida.

Ash –Serena…esto…yo no…

Serena –No digas más sé que me quieres como yo a ti Ash hasta luego!. Ash se sintió tan extraño pues nunca había besado a una chica y mucho menos pensado en tener algún tipo de relación es decir solo tiene buenas amigas que lo apoyan pero Serena lo beso eso es extraño, necesitaba desahogarse y que mejor que con su amiga Dawn pero la estuvo buscando toda la tarde y nadie sabía dónde estaba, con Serena en la cocina se encontraba ella haciendo unos panqueques.

Misty –Supe que lo besaste. Se recarga en el marco de la puerta.

Serena –¿Y? Si ustedes nunca tomaron la iniciativa son unas idiotas! En verdad me gusta Ash y lo quiero para mí.

Misty –No te saldrás con la tuya Serena!. Sale de la cocina algo molesta.

Serena susurra para si –Eso está por verse estúpida. Al día siguiente llego el momento de partir a Hoen y Sinnoh.

Dawn –¡Ash! Antes de irnos…am me gustaría que tuvieras esto (se quita su pulsera negra) por si no nos volvemos haber yo ammm. Ash la calla.

Ash –Ten por seguro que nos volveremos a haber después de todo aún tenemos que hablar Dawn. Y así finalmente Cintia partió a Sinnoh con sus compañeros y Steven igual ninguno de los 2 equipos perdió tiempo, paso una semana y ambos equipos lograron acabar con la mayoría del equipo Magma y Aqua , en la región Sinnoh.

Cintia –Uff…Buen trabajo chicos logramos acabar con el equipo Aqua!. Dijo la rubia bufando pues si les costó trabajo.

Dawn –Ahora vallamos a apoyar a Ash! Tal vez necesiten de nuestra ayuda!

Kalm –Compañera entiendo cómo te sientes pero por ahora lo mejor es que nuestros pokemon se recuperen ya que tuvieron muchas batallas seguidas sin descanso y las hiperposicones se nos acabaron. Dijo el güero.

Drew –Lleguemos al centro pokemon más cercano y una vez nuestros pokemon estén sanos vamos a poyarlos a Hoen!. Mientras tanto en la región ya mencionada, en una gran batalla con el equipo magma y nuestros héroes.

May –Pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano!. Corria directamente hacia Courtney junto con su fiel Blaziken pero ella era una gran rival pues no se dejó vencer tan fácilmente, May logra darle algunos golpes en su cara pero Courtney se los regresa dándole en el estómago haciendo que caiga y en eso ella saca a su Saviper.

Courtney –Sufrirás la misma muerte que el 4 ojos jaja! Saviper Ácido!. Y cuando el reptil ataco un psiduck hizo el poder "reflejo" y le regreso ese vil ataque haciendo que el pokemon en cuestión de segundos se hiciera trizas junto con su entrenadora.

May –Gracias Misty (la mira ) MISTY! CUIDADO!.

Misty –Qu…AGGGHHHHH!. Un pokemon tipo fuego, camerup para ser exactos le atraviesa el corazón con una fogosa flecha lanzada por Tabitha, la peli naranja cae al suelo escupiendo sangre y sus ojos se fueron opacando.

Ash –Maldito! Pikachu ahora taquleada de volteos!. Este ataque fue directo para el camerup y Tabitha el cual por la descarga tan poderosa callo muerto al piso y su pokemon solo inconsciente. El azabache, May y Serena van con Misty, Ash le pone su cabeza en las piernas de él.

Misty –Ash..no pensé..que..nue…stro…encuent..ro..fuesss..e..así…(lo miraba con mucha ternura sabía que su hora estaba cerca)

Ash –No! Misty! Por favor! Tienes que ponerte fuerte! Te necesito! Eres mi amiga!.

Misty –Ash…me estoy muriendo y aun así eres un i-d-i-o-t-a. cierra sus ojos con una sonrisa.

Ash –Oye! No! Misty! No te mueras!. La abraza fuertemente manchándose de sangre de ella.

Misty –Aun no muero idiota, solo quiero decirte.. que tú siempre me has…gustado!, ahora sí..ya puedo morir en paz…(cierra sus ojos y finalmente su alma deja ese mundo).

Serena susurra –Maldita aun muriéndose no pierde oportunidad!. May la escucha y le suelta un zape.

May –No seas idiota! Y respeta, guardemos un minuto de silencio por Misty.

Steven –Lo siento chicos pero así las cosas son en esta misión peligrosa, ahora ya acabo todo aquí tenemos que recuperar fuerzas para lo que sigue! Región Unova y Region Kalos!. 3 días más tarde en el despacho, todos los del alto mando y los campeones.

Lorelei –Bueno hay que agradecerles a estos jóvenes por salvar nuestra nación, en Kanto se está haciendo una estatua en su honor con cada uno de ustedes aunque algunos ya no estén.

Green –Así es y fue un honor para mí estar con ustedes en una batalla pero el alto mando y yo nos tenemos que retirar aún hay muchas cosas que arreglar en Kanto. Sin más que decir se despidieron.

Koga –Aunque Lance no está aquí sabe que gracias a ustedes Johto está a salvo, al igual que en Kanto trabajamos en una estatua para ustedes por el momento es todo andando alto mando hay cosas que hacer!.

Steven –May yo lamento mucho lo de tu hermano Max y ten por seguro que se le hará un funeral como es merecido y respecto a tus padres están en perfecta salud y se hayan reconstruyendo el gimnasio, el alto mando y yo nos retiramos hay mucho que arreglar haya en Hoen! Hasta nuevo aviso chicos!.

Cintia –Bueno gracias chicos es hora de que yo también me valla, en Sinnoh las cosas no están aún del todo terminadas. Dicho esto se va con sus compañeros del alto mando.

Dianta –Descansen jóvenes que mañana partimos a Unova y Kalos para finalizar la gran misión!.

_Zelaya: Hola chicos! Gracias por leer mi fanfic! Y are una aclaración que como el equipo plasma no está en mi fic mejor puse que el equipo aqua y magma están controlando la región Hoen y Sinnoh, así para que el E. galaxia __ este en Unova y el E. Flare en Kalos. Disculpen tantas muertes! XP y se aproxima el gran final jeje :)__  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9 Frustracion

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con decir pokemon me refiero a sus personajes tanto los humanos como las criaturas misteriosas llamadas pokemon y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

Fanfiction_ "Los Heroes de las 6 Naciones"_.

_**Capítulo 9 "frustración"**  
><em>

-Después de haber ayudado al Campeón Alder, Ash y sus amigos se dirigieron lo más rápido posible para auxiliar a Dianta, que estaba en un aprieto similar o tal vez aún peor, pues en su prisa denotaban algo más que sólo preocupación.

Una vez llegando, se encontraron con lo que peor aguardaban; Broock se encontraba gravemente herido en el suelo derramando sangre, su pokémon totalmente debilitado, Dianta apenas podía mantenerse de pie mientras su Mega-Gardevoir hacía también lo posible por mantenerse en posición de pelear.

-¡Suficiente! -exclamó Ash.  
>-Je, ¿vienes a formar parte del cementerio? Pensábamos ir por ti después, ya que eres uno de los mayores trofeos, quizá hasta un nivel más alto de precio que tenemos por Lance al verlo muerto -dijo el villano, cruzado de brazos y sin aparentes daños.<br>-¡Pika, pika! -dijo molesto el roedor amarillo, poniéndose al lado del pokémon de Dianta.  
>-Tu ratita es muy persistente... pero bien dicen que un pokémon refleja los sentimientos y voluntad del entrenador -sonrió Lysson-. Pyroar, prepárate que esta noche cenarás ratón asado.<br>-Rrr -asintió el pokémon león.  
>-Ash... -dijo un tanto aliviada la campeona de Kalos.<br>-Lamento llegar tarde. Tal vez no pueda ser de mucha ayuda o tener el nivel de ustedes los campeones, pero trataré de no ser un estorbo y ayudar adecuadamente -dijo el azabache poniéndose al lado de la mujer.  
>-¿Necesitas apoyo? -dijo May.<br>-Eso no se pregunta May, está más que claro que debemos ayudar -dijo Drew preparando su pokebola.  
>-Suficiente diálogo. Pyroar al ataque -dijo el hombre de considerable estatura.<br>-¡A la carga Pikachu! -contestó Ash-. Disculpen chicos, pero no quiero que se metan en esta pelea, perdonen si sueno arrogante pero sus pokémon no podrán soportar una pelea contra este sujeto y su pokémon.  
>-¡No seas idiota! -dijo molesto el peli verde.<br>-Ash tiene razón -dijo Dianta-. No es por hacerlos menos, pero en cuanto a capacidad él y su Pikachu están a otro nivel. Si llegan a interferir, serían hasta un estorbo, pero pueden ayudarnos a defendernos si llegan refuerzos enemigos.  
>-Hagámoslo Drew, debemos creer en el equipo y en Ash -dijo May.<br>-Está bien... Más te vale no perder Ash -advirtió el coordinador.  
>-Eso no está en mi vocabulario -sonrió Ash-. ¡Ven Lysson!<br>-Tú lo pediste mocoso -contestó el peli naranja.

Y así ambos pokémon comenzaron una feroz batalla entre velocidad y poder. Pikachu por su tamaño le favorecía el poder moverse mejor que Pyroar, pero éste no tenía tantas preocupaciones por el ratón, por lo que a pesar de su tamaño no bajaba para nada su nivel de reacción para ejecutar ataques así como defensa propia esquivando o protegiéndose con sus propios ataques, cosa que no le era del todo agradable para el azabache, y para colmo, Dianta tampoco podía hacer mucho por la condición actual de Mega-Gardevoir, quien inesperadamente volvió a su etapa de Gardevoir. Ambos Intentaron analizar desde sus movimientos hasta la cancha misma, pero nada parecía darles una respuesta, por lo que uno de ellos comenzaba a entrar en desesperación.

-Maldición... -dijo el morocho, apretando con rabia sus dientes-. Pikachu está aguardando por mí pero...  
>-Mantén la calma -dijo la mujer poniendo una mano sobre él-. Gardevoir no está en su mejor condición, y tal vez no podamos ejecutar ataques físicos como ustedes, pero sí brindarles una apertura -sonrió.<br>-¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo más calmado el entrenador de pueblo paleta.  
>-Ya lo verás. Observa y espera en el momento más adecuado. ¡Gardevoir, usa psíquico!<p>

Con esto, su pokémon hizo brillar sus ojos mientras Pyroar esquivaba un impactrueno de Pikachu, de tal manera que al momento de brincar para esquivar, lo atrapó, dejándolo paralizado y elevandolo al cielo lo más que pudo.

-¡Que rayos! -dijo sorprendido Lysson.  
>-¡Ahora Gardevoir! -ordenó Dianta, y seguido de dicha orden, Gardevoir sin parar su ataque ahora mandó a toda velocidad al león contra el suelo.<br>-¡Bola eléctrica, Pikachu! -ordenó Ash al ver esta oportunidad.  
>-¡Pika! -dijo el roedor, formando una poderosa bola eléctrica desde su cola que no tardó, de tal manera que antes de que Pyroar tocase el suelo recibiera de lleno su ataque, mandándolo a volar a ras de suelo hacia los pies de Lysson.<br>-Je, nada mal -dijo confiado aún el entrenador, seguido de eso se levantó su pokémon más que furioso, a pesar del daño recibido.  
>-¡Debes estar bromeando! -dijeron Ash y Dianta.<p>

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar no tan lejano a la batalla, una chica de cabellos azules corría lo más que podía para alcanzar al resto del grupo. Para su alivio no faltaba mucho para llegar, pues un humo seguido de un gran impacto le ayudó más a localizar el lugar, por lo que sonrió momentáneamente y la adrenalina en su cuerpo aumentó para así mantener el paso.

-¿Cómo es que...? -dijo Ash confundido.  
>-Ni porque pelee un buen rato con él ¿sigue con tanta energía? -dijo sorprendida Dianta, que no podía creer que ni ese mínimo esfuerzo pudo hacer diferencia.<br>-Este sujeto es tan duro como Lance o Steven -dijo Drew atónito.  
>-Ni se diga su pokémon. ¿Será que tendremos que pelear ahora nosotros? -dijo May en voz baja comenzando a preparar la pokebola de Blaziken.<br>-Les falta mucho para igualar a mi pokémon, pero debo aplaudir su esfuerzo por llegar a debilitarlo hasta este punto. Sin embargo... -miró hacia un punto en específico, algo que entendió su pokémon y mediante un gran brinco fue a espaldas de su entrenador.  
>-¿Qué estará planeando? Esconderse es algo muy básico y cobarde -dijo Dianta.<br>-¿Esconderse? No, nada de eso, yo más bien debería preguntarles: ¿tan débiles son que pidieron más refuerzos? -dijo el hombre volteando hacia atrás, seguido de un grito agudo.  
>-Diablos -dijo Ash temiendo lo peor al reconocer esa voz.<p>

Ante la vista de todos, una chica venía volando por los aires seguido de Pyroar que regresó al campo de batalla, cayendo en el mismo lugar que su víctima atrapada para que nadie se acercase más que su entrenador, quien venía caminando.

-Qué adorable... una niña tan linda e indefensa. ¿La conocen? -preguntó en tono bromista el sujeto, poniéndose en una rodilla para acariciar el cabello de la chica-. Cuida muy bien de su cabello...  
>-¡Ni te atrevas a hacerle nada a Dawn! -dijo molesto el azabache, haciendo puño su mano mientras veía a su amiga tirada en el suelo.<br>-¿Hacerle algo? Ni que fuera tan malo -sonrió el hombre, aún inspeccionando el cabello de la peli azul-. ¿O sí? -dijo, tomando sorpresivamente a Dawn de su cabellera y levantarla con fuerza.  
>-¡Aaaaahhhhhh! -exclamó Dawn de dolor por el tirón de cabello, agregando que tenía que soportar su propio peso al quedar flotando sobre el aire por la altura del enemigo, que sin ningún problema la podía levantar,<br>-¡Eres un maldito infeliz! -dijo Drew.  
>-¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi amiga! ¡Blaziken usa patada ignea! -dijo furiosa May, lanzando la pokebola de la que salió su pokémon y fue a toda velocidad hacia Lysson.<br>-Si esas tienen... pongamos todo parejo -dijo el enemigo sacando otra pokebola, de la cual al lanzar en sincronía con su pulsera salió un rayo brillante que golpeó a Blaziken e hizo perder su equilibrio-. Conozcan, la mega forma de Glalie.  
>-Gla -dijo una sombría cabeza de hielo de enorme boca apareciendo unos cuantos metros más adelante de su entrenador.<p>

-Justo cuando apenas podemos con su Pyroar, sale un mega... la suerte no nos sonríe el día de hoy -decía Ash en voz baja.  
>-Qué ligera es tu amiga, sin duda alguna come sanamente -dijo Lysson jugando con ella a sube y baja, sosteniéndola firmemente de su cabellera.<br>-¡No, me duele! -dijo la chica haciendo una expresión de sumo dolor.  
>-Jajaja está bien, nomás porque soy piadoso te dejaré -dijo el enorme hombre soltando a Dawn bruscamente contra el suelo-. Primero acabaré con tus amiguitos y después me daré tiempo para ti, lindura.<br>-Dianta, necesito que me ayudes -dijo Ash.  
>-¿Qué tienes en mente? -preguntó la campeona.<br>-Verás...  
>-Es inútil que intenten planear algo, si ni haciendo equipo pueden vencerme ¿creen que con una táctica pre-fabricada lo harán? -dijo cruzado de brazos el hombre de cabellera naranja, denotando confianza en obtener la victoria-. Haré que paguen por haberse entrometido en todo lo que tuvimos que trabajar mis compañeros y yo -dijo, con una sonrisa y expresión malévola en todo su rostro.<br>-Bien -dijo Dianta, apartándose con su pokémon y así juntarse ahora con May y Drew.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Ya se rindio la campeona? Una lástima... aunque muy listo de tu parte aceptar que el único que está en condiciones similares, o mejor dicho, en una posición superior, es este mocoso -comentó el enemigo, regresando junto con Pyroar a su posición anterior para quedar frente a frente con Ash-. ¿Te parece si seguimos?<br>-Adelante -dijo confiado el entrenador, mostrando su mirada de concentración, algo que de alguna manera afectó a Lysson y quitó su expresión de confianza a una de confusión.  
>-Este enano planea algo... se ve que esta vez irá con todo, o eso quiero creer -dijo en susurro, mirando a Dianta y compañía-. Qué va..., Glalie, es tu turno de pelear, espero no te incomode que haga un cambio -mirando a Ash.<br>-Por mí no hay problema, yo seguiré con Pikachu. Él es más que suficiente para acabar con el pokémon que quieras atacarnos -sonrió el azabache.  
>-¿Tan confiado está? -susurró para sí mismo-. Veamos si aún después de esto sigues con esa actitud de presumido. ¡Glalie, rayo de hielo!<br>-¡Pikachu usa impactrueno! -contestó Ash en respuesta al ataque.

Glalie desde sus cuernos cargó un rayo azul, el cual fue lanzado hacia el roedor de mejillas rojas, y justo antes de poder darle de lleno Pikachu ya había ejecutado también su ataque eléctrico, ocasionando un factor sorpresa para ambos contendientes al haberse impactado ambos ataques; el rayo de hielo inesperadamente se desvió al igual que el impactrueno, terminando en un impacto letal en quien menos esperaban...

-¡Pyroar! -dijo Lysson sorprendido al ver a su pokémon león derrotado, lleno de estática.  
>-¡Drew! -exclamó May, viendo como Drew había acabado congelado por el rayo de hielo.<br>-Tsk -pronunció Ash por el resultado inesperado, mirando momentáneamente al grupo-. No debo distraerme ahora, que sino Pikachu también sentirá mi inestabilidad emocional por el aura -dijo para sí mismo en susurro, regresando su atención a Lysson y a mega Glalie.  
>-¡Blaziken, ayuda a Drew a descongelarse, pero con cuidado! -dijo alterada la castaña.<br>-Es inútil niña, ese engendro no tardará en morir, es tan solo cuestión de segundos -comentó Lysson regresando a su Pyroar a su pokebola-. Mi Glalie al pasar a mega-evolución incrementa al doble su poder, y un ataque como rayo hielo por ende, termina siendo más efectivo así como su efecto secundario, que en este caso es la congelación.  
>-Debes estar bromeando... ¡Debes estar bromeando! -quebró la coordinadora en llanto, quedando de rodillas en el suelo.<br>-Si fuera una broma te diría que se pondrá bien, pero no es el caso -bromeó descaradamente con una sonrisa-. Qué mala suerte que haya sido de esas probabilidades de efecto secundario a un rayo hielo.  
>-¡Basta de tus bromas descaradas! ¡Vuelve a la batalla, engreído! -dijo Ash molesto-. ¡Pikachu, ataque sorpresa!<br>-¡Pika! -exclamó el roedor, flexionando sus patas para así después en un abrir y cerrar de ojos salir en zig zag hacia mega Glalie.  
>-Qué directo. ¡Glalie, contrarréstalo con rayo hielo otra vez!<p>

Pikachu al avanzar no hacía más que esquivar en la secuencia con la que se lanzó hacia mega Glalie, de derecha a izquierda, procurando no ser tocado por ese rayo hielo que por más que fuera realizado por una mega evolución no deja de ser un ataque lento. Lo curioso de todo, es que Pikachu no avanzaba más de la cuenta, es decir, parecía no tener la intención de ir a por mega Glalie después de todo, simplemente andaba literalmente paseando con él de un punto a otro mientras era perseguido por el rayo hielo, algo que le parecía extraño a Lysson.

-Parece que después de todo no tienes las agallas para atacar, niño -dijo el entrenador del pokemon mega-. Tendré que forzarte a ser más rudo usando a tu novia como... -antes de que pudiese planear en tomar a Dawn como objeto de batalla, frente a su vista vio a Gardevoir cargando a Dawn-. ¡Cuándo fue que...!  
>-Y el niño soy yo -dijo Ash en tono burlón-. Mi intención en efecto no era pelear cara a cara, sino distraer tu atención al igual que la de tu pokémon y así Dianta pudiera traer a Dawn con su Gardevoir, que para nuestra suerte sabe teletransportación.<br>-¡Ahora Gardevoir! -ordenó la mujer peli negra.  
>-Voir -asintió su compañera, desapareciendo junto con Dawn y así aparecer al lado de su dueña, dejando a la chica en el suelo recostada.<br>-Mmm... Lo acepto, te he subestimado y caí en un juego simple de niños, lo cual me haría uno -dijo el feroz hombre de enorme estatura-. Te diré algo. ¿No quieres unirte a nosotros? Tienes bastante potencial, y en base a mi entrenamiento prometo hacerte incluso alguien más fuerte que los campeones. Si te unes, prometo dejar ir a tus amigos intactos.  
>-Mejor que los campeones eh... -dijo el azabache, seguido de ello no hizo nada más que estar en silencio y cerrar sus ojos acompañado de una sonrisa, un gesto que en parte le agradó a su rival porque aparentemente la oferta se escuchaba tentadora.<br>-¿A...Ash? -dijo una débil voz aguda, levantando su cabeza, para así encontrarse con la espalda del entrenador con una vista algo borrosa.  
>-Es muy tentadora tu oferta, lo admito, el hecho de obtener poder y que no se involucrará nadie más me hace querer aceptar -contestó sereno el chico.<br>-Entonces ven chico, serás mi socio y juntos acabaremos con esta porquería de mundo donde los débiles son acabados por los más fuertes -dijo Lysson, extendiéndole la mano de lejos en señal de unión.  
>-Ash... -dijo Dawn, aclarando más su vista, viendo cómo su oponente de batalla extendía la mano hacia el joven morocho, entendiendo rápidamente lo que estaba por suceder-. No... Ash nunca...<br>-Me gustaría unirme a tu equipo... -respondió el azabache, ocasionando una cara de satisfacción en Lysson y una de preocupación a su propio grupo-, pero ya heriste a uno de mis amigos y eso me impide unirme a ti.  
>-Qué lástima, y yo que te veía como mi socio -bajó su mano el peli naranja-. Es un desperdicio que tenga que matarte. ¡Glalie, doble equipo!<p>

Escuchando las órdenes de su amo, mega Glalie se duplicó en varias copias, apareciendo alrededor de 10 de ellas por todo el campo de batalla, dejando a Pikachu con la duda cuál era el verdadero.

-Ahora... Rayo de hielo -ordenó Lysson.  
>-¡Pikachu, prepárate para esquivar! -advirtió el entrenador, viendo como todas las copias ya tenía listo todo para lanzar el rayo de hielo.<br>-¿Pikachu? No me interesa tu pokémon, sino tú... -dijo el villano con una expresión de asesino-. ¡Glalie, rayo de hielo! -apuntando a Ash.  
>-¡Glalie! -pronunciaron todas las copias, lanzando su ataque hacia Ash.<br>-¡Pika! -dijo Pikachu, estando sumamente lejos como para recibir el ataque, ni usando su ataque sorpresa sabía que no podría llegar a tiempo.  
>-Caí en mi propio juego... je... vaya forma de acabar... y yo que quería quedar bien ante todos -dijo Ash en voz baja, siendo consciente de lo que le esperaba, el frío se estaba sintiendo cada vez más y más cerca.<p>

Ash no podía moverse, sus piernas no le permitían moverse, su corazón comenzaba a latir más lento, su respiración de hacía más que pesada, sus oídos ya no captaban sonidos, su cuerpo le pesaba, no pensar, no podía hacer nada, pues esa sensación de frío le decía que intentar esquivarlo no era más que un intento en vano y el resultado estaba prácticamente escrito, por lo que mejor cerró los ojos y dejó que pasara lo que tenía que pasar mientras esperaba el resumen de su vida en su mente previo a morir...

Hubo un silencio incómodo, además de una vista oscura, Ash pensó que ya había muerto, dándole así la idea de que así era el mundo de los difuntos, oscuro y silencioso, pero no era ni lo más cercano a lo que creía, ya que ese silencio incómodo al igual que su paisaje oscuro comenzó a desaparecer; una luz brilló frente a él, y sus sentidos volvían lentamente en sí, así como una enorme incógnita: "¿Por qué?" -se preguntó a sí mismo.

-¿Eh? -su respuesta fue contestada brevemente mediante una acción sorpresa-. ¡Dawn! -exclamó el azabache, teniendo frente suyo a su amiga oji azul que caía lentamente al suelo tras haber recibido el rayo de hielo de mega Glalie.

_Zelaya: PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A UN AMIGO MUY ESPECIAL QUE ME ESTUVO AYUDANDO A REDACTAR Y MEJORAR NOTABLEMENTE CIERTOS CAPÍTULOS DEL FANFIC ENTRE ELLOS ESTE CAP! :) GRACIAS LUIS ANDONI P. ... TAMBIÉN LE AGRADEZCO A__ **alexissecret **QUE SE DA SU TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTE TRABAJO Y GRACIAS POR EL DATO DE LA TACLEADA DE VOLTEOS :) & POR ULTIMO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA QUE PRONTO LLEGARA EL FINAL! DISFRÚTENLA :), Sin mas que decir hasta luego!_


	10. Chapter 10 Dulce amargura

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece y con decir pokemon me refiero a sus personajes tanto los humanos como las criaturas misteriosas llamadas pokemon y mientras diga esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._

Fanfiction_ "Los Heroes de las 6 Naciones"_.

**_Capítulo 10 EL FINAL "Dulce amargura" _**

-¿Eh? -su respuesta fue contestada brevemente mediante una acción sorpresa-. ¡Dawn! -exclamó el azabache, teniendo frente suyo a su amiga oji azul que caía lentamente al suelo tras haber recibido el rayo de hielo de mega Glalie.

-Ash tengo frio…-dijo la peli azul y antes de que ella tocara el suelo el chico la acoge en un fuerte abrazo. –Dawn ¿Por qué?- él no podía creer que ella estuviera a punto de.., de ninguna manera! Ella no podía morir! Hay muchas cosas que tiene hacer junto con él, ella tiene que ser fuerte!. –Te recuperaras! Lo prometo! Quédate conmigo por lo que más quieras no me hagas esto Dawn! –decía desesperadamente el joven Ash y todos a su alrededor tenían una cara muy triste pues no solo era Dawn la que estaba en peligro sino también el joven Drew ellos estaban en una lucha entre la vida y la muerte. –Ash tienes que prometer que no dejaras que ese tipo controle el mundo llegamos demasiado lejos para que todo se valla al caño- dijo dulcemente la joven de ojos zafiros. –No digas tonterías Dawn! Tú tienes que estar conmigo!.

-Ash tienes que ser fuerte si esto volviera a pasar yo lo haría una y otra vez porque yo te quiero mucho, no entendí por qué me dolió tanto el alejarme de ti hasta que te volví a ver aquí por esta misión yo de verdad te amo –diciendo eso Dawn cerro sus ojos y Ash la movió gritando desesperadamente su nombre pero no había reacción de ella.

-Ahh que conmovedor pero ha llegado la hora de acabar con ustedes tontos, ella en verdad hubiera sido una buena esclava jaja –Dijo cruelmente Lysson y cuando él estaba a punto de atacar con su Glalie ve como Ash deja tiernamente a Dawn en el piso seguido de ello increíblemente empieza acorrer mucho aire alrededor del moreno y su furia acumulada sumerge haciendo que su aura se haga visible y muy notable como si el joven se hubiera transformado en un _sayayin_ y junto con pikachu salió corriendo a gran velocidad tanta que Lysson no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar, Ash le dio un golpe en su estómago haciendo que este escupiera sangre después pikachu utilizo cola de hierro contra Lysson lazándolo de nuevo a su entrenador para que este lo moliera a golpes y cuando estaba a punto de acabar con él llega alguien inesperado.

-Ya basta Ash! Esto es demasiado –Dijo Wallace deteniendo el ataque final de Ash contra Lysson. –Suéltame! Suéltame! Tengo que vengar a Dawn! El la mato!. –Decía el joven azabache –¡Tú no eres un asesino! ¡Ella murió para protegerte y si tu asesinas a Lysson iras a prisión como todos ellos! ¿eso es lo que quieres?!. –Después de esas palabras Ash detuvo su furia y empezó a llorar amargamente, la policía llego y se llevaron a Lysson rumbo a la cárcel, la piedra y el brazalete fueron guardadas con el profesor Cipres, Glalie fue libre, por fin la guerra había terminado pero ahora 2 chicos estaban gravemente en un hospital luchando por vivir , en la sala de espera se encontraban Ash con algunas vendas y moretones, May con una curita en su rostro y algunos rasguños en los brazos, Dianta elegante como siempre y el profesor Cipres.

-Los demás me informan que todo sigue tranquilo en las regiones –dijo el científico.

-Eso es bueno pero han pasado 3 días y el doctor no nos sabe dar razón de Dawn y Drew –Dijo la castaña pasaron 4 días más hasta cumplirse el lapso de una semana y el doctor porfin les tiene noticias.

–Todos los presentes tienen que ser fuertes pues las noticias no son buenas honestamente viendo el progreso de ambos jóvenes no veo muchas esperanzas (al escuchar eso May se cubre los ojos con sus manos y empieza a llorar rápidamente Ash la abraza) Así que ambos han sido sometidos a terapia intensiva. "¡queremos verlos!" dijeron ellos. –Lo siento eso es impo….

-Doctor! Doctor! Un paciente entro en paro cardiaco!. –el especialista en medicina sin terminar su frase se fue directo a con Drew y Dawn días después de esa mala noticia ambos son dados de alta y Ash junto con May los visitan constantemente para preguntar por ellos, transcurren 3 largos meses en este tiempo las naciones han estado muy bien no hay noticias de que otro lunático o lunáticos estén planeando algo malévolo pero volviendo con nuestros héroes el doctor les tiene noticias.

-Las cosas han mejorado un poco jóvenes pero aún tienen las de perder cualquier descuido significaría el fin de ambos. –dijo serio el doctor, May con lágrimas en sus ojos pregunta "¿en serio doctor?".

–No! Es broma de medico solo bromeo, son muy fuertes estos jóvenes! Han mejorado bastante ya están en otra habitación pero con vigilancia, pueden visitarlos solo por 10 minutos. –El moreno no duda en ir a verla y aunque solo es por la ventana se da cuenta de cuanto en verdad la necesita para seguir adelante en su vida y él estaba dispuesto a hacerle una propuesta muy importante para ambos cuando ella se recuperara él pone su mano sobre la ventana y es cuando una especie de conexión se hace entre ambos, ella cree sentir a Ash cerca pero una enfermera le indica al joven azabache que acabo la hora de visita y se retira, ella se encontraba dormida pero logro abrir un poco sus ojos para ver su figura y regarle una sonrisa. Una semana más tarde en un parque cercano de la Petalburgo en la región Hoen.

-Entonces ¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?.

-Sí, te seguiré a donde sea, te confié mi vida y ahora te entrego mi corazón Drew. –Dicho esto ambos se besan tiernamente y formalizan su noviazgo después ambos toman su mochila y se dirigen a una nueva aventura en la región de Kalos, mientras tanto en el pueblo Hojas Gemelas se encontraba la peli azul desayunando con su madre.

-Entonces el joven Ash ¿ya se regresó a su región? Creí que al menos se quedaría a comer hija.

-Yo también mama hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle. –dijo desanimada 5 minutos más tarde la chica solo había jugado con su comida y opto por salir a tomar aire fresco, _"Ash eres un tonto te fuiste y yo quería decirte muchas cosas, todo lo que paso ese día…y tu solo te fuiste llevándote mi corazón eres un…" _Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un gran Charizard que aterrizo frente a ella, casi le da un infarto pero al acercarse al pokemon logra ver una nota que dice :_ Dawn súbete a Charizard te guiara a un lugar especial Atte: Ash., _No muy convencida hace caso y el pokemon la lleva a un globo aerostático y ahí la deja cuando ella entra se sorprende al ver una pequeña mesa para dos personas y en el centro una pokebola rosa con blanco la cual tenía un corazón, en eso llega el.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste Dawn!. Empiezan a platicar alegremente hasta que se da el atardecer –Mira Dawn que hermoso atardecer- ella asiente, mientras ambos lo miran el azabache aprovecha para abrazarla ella se sonroja ,aprovechando el momento Ash le planta un beso en la mejilla y se separa para tomar la pokebola, ella se voltea extrañada pero más fue su sorpresa cuando Ash se inclinó y levanto la pokebola que estaba en la mesa, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

-¡Dawn! ¡si aceptas ser mi entrenadora pokemon te prometo serte fiel hasta el final!. –Dawn casi se cai del globo por la propuesta que Ash le dijo, da un gran suspiro y dice "Tenia que enamorarme del entrenador pokemon Ash Kechum" el solo ríe y abre la pokebola la cual contiene un hermoso anillo de plata con la figura de 2 luvsdic, uno de color azul y el otro rosa, en el anillo estaban grabadas las iniciales A&D, Dawn casi llora y solo se abalanza contra Ash pero por esto casi se caen del globo al final ambos ríen por eso. 10 años después de estos acontecimientos nos vamos a la ciudad Luminalia en Kalos, hoy se celebraba algo importante, gente de todas las regiones estaba ahí , los líderes de gimnasio , los del alto mando , los campeones y nuestros héroes.

-Hoy me complace anunciar que es el décimo aniversario de cuando estos jóvenes salvaron todas las naciones y aún seguimos en deuda con ustedes, la región Kalos junto con las otras naciones les hemos hecho una estatua para honrarlos y que todos recordemos ese día en que salvaron nuestros países, sería un honor que el joven Ash Kechum dijera algunas palabras. –le ceden el micrófono al azabache.

-Hola a todos, gracias por estar aquí y gracias a Dianta que acepto hacer el festejo en su región, quiero decirles que no fue nada fácil y que aunque hubieron muchos tropiezos nunca nos rendimos, hubieron bajas y altas, nunca voy a olvidar a Misty, a Brook a Max a ninguno de ellos! Porque sin ellos no hubiéramos llegado hasta el día de hoy, ellos son parte de nosotros!, gracias gente!. –todos aplauden alegremente y hasta gritan "te amamos Ash!" , chiflidos para nuestros héroes mas para las señoritas May y Dawn, todo se llevó en armonía un festejo grato, 6 meses después May y Drew visitan a la pareja de Ash y Dawn en ciudad Azafran.

-Ya se aproxima nuestra boda, no falten chicos!. –Dijo la castaña dejándoles una invitación para dicho evento, el día llego y Drew y May se casaron feliz mente con la noticia de que en 6 meses serian padres, 2 años más tarde fue la boda de Ash y Dawn igual de hermosa que la de los jóvenes enamorados de la región Hoen, 3 años transcurrieron y Dawn ya era madre de una pequeña llamada Hika (tenía 2 años), May de 3 pequeños llamados : Shuu (4 años), Drew jr (2 años) y Haru (6 meses), por otro lado se sabía que Serena y Kalm se hayan recorriendo todas las naciones en busca de nuevos pokemon y aventuras amorosas, todo parecía perfecto y como todos eran muy felices pasaron otros 6 años en donde hubieron pequeños cambios May tuvo finalmente a su última hija a la que llamo Coraline en honor a su abuelita, y Dawn por su lado tuvo un pequeño que llamo Sato (4 años) y unas gemelas que llamo Drea y Dria (2 años), de Serena y Kalm se supo que sentaron cabeza y se casaron, tuvieron un pequeño bebe de apenas 3 meses al cual llamaron Aaron.

-Mira mami! Mira! Qué bonita estatua! Dice :_Los héroes de las 6 naciones, _Mami! Aquí está tu nombre!. Decía una pequeña de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules de tez blanca como su madre.

-Así es mi querida Drea soy yo y por haya esta tu padre, ahora ya la viste y la historia ya se las contaremos luego tenemos que llegar a la ceremonia de tu padre. –Dicho eso se van y llegar al evento todo estuvo espectacular, Ash vio a sus amigos May y Drew junto con todos los que le ayudaron en aquella feroz batalla, ya en la noche cuando sus pequeños ya estaban dormidos y la pareja (el pearlshipping) se encontraban en su cama.

-Me haces tan feliz…(la abraza)

-Tú me haces feliz a mi Ash, y nuestros hijos son mi razón de ser!.-lo besa-

-Si me encantan mis hijos son tan hermosos como tu e inteligentes como yo, Dawn te amo y te amare siempre!.

-¡Y yo a ti mi querido esposo!

-¡Entonces mi querida esposa ya va siendo hora que vallamos por el quinto hijo mi amor!. –con cara de pervertido empieza a desvestirse-

-¡Ash! ¡Los niños!. –se sonroja-

-Eso no te importo mucho cuando tuvimos a las gemelas! Vengase mi coordinadora favorita!. –se abalanza con ella y empieza el jugueteo para su quinto bebe :P ¡golosos!.

_**FIN**_

_ZELAYA: AGRADEZCO A LUIS A. POR AYUDARME EN CIERTAS IDEAS PARA EL FINAL DEL FANFIC!_

_AGRADEZCO__ LOS COMENTARIOS DE : **Arturodejesus123** & **alexissecret **GRACIAS CHAVOS POR LEER ESTE TRABAJO HASTA EL FINAL, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO!_

_TAMBIÉN__ LE AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE DIERON EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTE ESCRITO :)_

_HASTA LUEGO!_


End file.
